Same Thing Different Name
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Tag to Point Of No Return. It's always been using his family to get what they want. Why should Zachariah be any different. Angstansgtansgt.Limp.Bigbrothery!


**OH My bloody...GOD!**

**Right...spoilers here guys. Turn back now.**

**OMG...can I just say...I've been kripked...MY GOD! that man is...is...*sigh* Best Episode Ever.**

**Summary: Tag to Point Of No Return. It's always been using his family to get what they want. Why should Zachariah be any different. .Bigbrothery!**

**Warning: Spoilers, if ya hadn't already'a guessed...and the episodes been tweaked, just a little...I'm just greedy is all.**

**One more thing: MY GOD! Dean is cool- now I'm a Sam girl but...that man had something up his sleeve- including the Angel-killing sword. Ah Sammy...you've just...got my heart all over again! :) eeeee....**

**Disclaimer: Yeah Kripke...you gotta sweeten the pot, I'm gonna need some more tricks if you want the boys back? Hey! No fair!...Angel teleport is so not allowed!**

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Zachariah asked, his lips moving to form a grin. His hands tightened outwards as Sam and Adam cried out and blood rushed up their throats.

"Okay yes..." Dean blinked. "The answer's yes..."

"Dean" Sam gasped, rivulets of thick red blood dripping over his lips, down his neck.

"Do you hear me!?...So call Micheal down you bastard" Dean never looked at his brothers

Dean's mouth turned to a scowl, seething hatred pulsing just under the surface.

All anything's ever done has used family against him, using him and Sam against their dad. Using Sam for Dean's deal. Used Adam. Used Mom. Same endless cycle.

Gordon had used them, vampires had used them-Hell practically every damn creature they've ever met have used the bond they have in strength, to break one or the other.

But Demons...they'd taken it too far. Used the Winchester name like bargaining chips, used their flesh as a game to carve notches on who'd won what.

All they'd ever been was used. Why should angels be any different?

Same thing, different name.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Zach asked, his eyes dark but his face smug, he'd _thought _he'd actually won.

Dean blinked in disgust. "Do I sound like I'm lying?"

Zach's eyes narrowed and he glanced to Adam, then Sam.

"You know...I'm glad we finally see eye to eye" With a wave of his hand, Adam disappeared. "Technically, we never should of raised him"

Zach turned his gaze to Sam, wheezing with fingers clenching his chest and stomach.

"Sammy...you still alive there?" Zach said, cocking his head like he was talking to a child.

"Let him go" Dean said darkly. "Adam _and _Sam. Then we talk about some other people..."

"You know Dean..." Zach watched Sam with morbid fascination. "I need your word and if you're lying, well...this would have been for nothing. And you're not winning this one"

The angel faced Dean, clenching his hand at his side as Sam's choked scream abruptly stopped and his mouth set to a grimace.

"NUGH-....uhhhh...." Sam gasped as his throat constricted, blood riding up effectively stopped and he couldn't swallow, couldn't hear but the blood rushing in his ears.

"STOP IT!" Dean yelled, moving forward to push Zach hard in the chest.

As soon as Zach was touched he stopped, instead moving to grab Dean with a fistful of his shirt.

"So I know I've got your word, _Dean, _I'm keeping your little Sammy right here with me until you say Yes to Michael yourself"

Dean's eyes slid across to Sam, slumped and bloody, his breathing barely there.

"Sam..." Dean whispered.

Sam's eyes lazily opened to slits, watching Dean and he gave a small bloody smile.

_I still believe in you big brother_

"He w'nt..." Sam gasped. Blood gurgling in his mouth.

Zach let go of Dean as he stumbled back.

"What boy? Are you talking to me?"  
Sam lifted his head weakly. "He won't...say y's...Dea...he wn't"

Zach turned his neck, cracking it stiffly and moving to bend down in front of Sam.

"Is that a fact? Oh...well then, I don't really need you, do I?" The angel was smiling even when he forced his hand out, palm flat facing Sam.

Sam grunted, a blinding forced knocked him back, breaking through the stands and the polls he was thrown into.

When his back hit the wall, his air was stolen and he felt himself start to rise, body pinned.

Just like the demons.

Dean reached into his sleeve, unsheathing the metal that he was going to ram right through the self righteous son of a bitch.

Sam made it halfway up the wall when he felt slicing pain in his abdomen, and a hot warmth spread over his shirt as his mind got dizzy.

"Gah!...aughhh....no..." Sam tensed, felt something dig deeper and his nerve endings were on fire.

Dean's eyes widened behind Zach as the angel stood.

"Feel familiar Sammy, isn't this the way everyone dies around you?...Seems fitting" he nodded.

Dean saw the dark red patch expand at alarming rates over Sam's stomach, spilling over his jeans and dripping down the wall and onto the floor.

Dean could _hear _it drip.

Sam's head was thrown back as he choked, on difficult breathing and on the pain.

Sam was bleeding out, just like their Mom had, just like Jess.

An _angel _was killing Sam...just like the demons had all around them, all their lives.

Sam made a keening noise as the pressure increased and his eyes clenched.

Dean let the rage fuel him, bringing the sword up high and standing right behind Zachariah.

"You're gonna get what's coming to you, you heartless sonofabitch!"

Dean swung down, the tip extruding just under Zach's chin.

"That's for me" Dean yanked backwards, grinning when the angel choked and rammed the shining metal out through his heart.

"That's for Sammy..." Dean jerked and twisted, hearing Zach gasp for the very last time and blinding white light filled the room.

Sam's head was bowed, blood dropping in strands from blue tainted lips as the force holding his body was stopped and he fell, sliding down the wall to crash onto the broken wood and smashed statues.

"Sammy!"

Dean rushed forward, clambering over broken statues and jagged splinters to reach Sam as he thudded and his eyes jerked open with a gasp.

"Sam...hey...hey"

Sam was shaking, shivers racking his body as he blinked at Dean, eyes closing to half lids.

"Hey-Don't fall asleep...Sammy? hey, stay with me" Dean was frantic.

Sam swallowed. His eyes glazed over with pain as one corner of his bloody mouth quirked into a smile.

He was bleeding to death and he was _smiling. _

"Sammy...Jesus...hold on" Dean swallowed, wincing as he forced his hands forward and pressed as hard as he could over Sam's wound.

Sam keened in the back of his throat, whimpers escaping his lips but when he looked up to his big brother. He smiled.

"Sammy?" Dean shook his head, flinching to look down as Sam's slick hand covered him and gave a weak squeeze.

"Y-you...didt'...give 'n...y'r still...'till m'big'rother..." Sam gave a ghost of a smile again. Faith and love shining bright in his pain filled eyes as he closed them with a rush of breath, his hand falling limp.

"No...nonononono Sam! SAM!"

Dean shook his brother, tears making tracks down his cheeks as he jerked hard on Sam's arm.

"SAMMY! No! Not now...not now...please..._please_" Dean whispered.

There was a sound like crashing doors behind him but he couldn't feel the need to care and then he felt a hand gripping his shoulder, one reaching for Sam.

"He's alive Dean" Cas answered, pale and out of breath. "We must move. Now"

Dean leant forward and embraced Sam as Cas touched their forheads and he felt the ground whoosh from under his feet and then the familiar smell of books and dust.

"Bobby!" Cas said deeply, helping Dean move Sam onto Adam's previous bed.

"Shit-Boys...what the hell happened?"

Dean started shrugging his jacket off, piling it under Sam's head and peeling back the sodden layers of Sam's shirts.

"Zachariah happened, I need a first aid kit, some towels-I don't know how bad it is"

Dean pulled back the final layer and he gasped, couldn't see for the running blood currently soaking the bed Sam was on, it just kept pooling.

"I need some damn towels!" Dean yelled, his voice hoarse with worry. He pressed down and it was like thick water the way if flowed up and over his fingers.

"No, dammit Sam" Dean cursed.

Cas appeared, his hand resting over Sam's heart, frowning.

"It's slow"

Dean ran his hand through his hair, Sam's blood covered him.

"Can't you do anything?..._Anything_?" Dean asked, the towels wadding up the constant bloodflow.

"Move" Cas growled, leaning down to Sam and closing his eyes as he hovered his hands over Sam's wound.

"I'll try"

Sam's arms are sprawled, one hanging limply over the edge of the bed, palm open as if reaching for Dean.

There was blood everywhere, covering Sam, flecks of his caught high up on his neck, up his arms. His hands were practically stained red.

Cas grunted, his eyes snapping open as he rushed to take a breath.

His hands moved to Sam's face and he whispered something.

Sam's body flinched, like a charge ran through him and he was heaving in breaths, his lungs rattling and his eyes flying open, confusion and fear and then Sam stuttered as he felt the fiery pain and he writhed, felt the blood fill his mouth and he coughed it out.

"SAM!"

Dean gripped Sam's hand tight, Sam's eyes snapping to him, pain lines around his mouth as his forehead creased.

"Ugh....god....De-...s'hurts..." Dean recoiled at the pained sounds his baby brother was making.

Dean was nodding, fingers splaying to add more towels.

Sam was breathing shallow, short bursts of breath as his chest moved in and his slashed stomach erupted in pain.

"I've fixed what I could" Cas said breathlessly. "You need to work fast, hurry"

The angel barely had any time to sit down before he fell back into the chair.

Dean was pushing cloth onto his brother until it was drenched in red and wiped across Sam's shaking skin, over the ragged torn flesh.

"Deeeeaan" Sam moaned through clenched teeth.

"S'okay Sammy, you're alright...he's dead. Bastard's done" Dean cupped Sam's bloody face looking him in the eyes, leaving red smears on everything he touched.

Sam hitched a breath, exhaling strongly.

"Bobby" Dean held out a hand, ready to grab. "Hand me the kit"

Dean caught the essentials, ripping open the gauze with his teeth and layering Sam up, ditching the sodden towels as they slapped to Bobby's floor when they hit.

"Hold on Sam" Bobby said, rubbing the underside of Sam's arm with something.

Sam didn't have time to ask, just grunted at the sharp sting and then blessed warmth drifted through his veins and he slowly started to stop shaking, breathing becoming easier.

"Morphine Sam, you need another?"

Formal thoughts were leaving Sam and he had a moment to think, he wanted to be partly concious and denied the second dose.

Sam watched Dean work, feeling the numb work its way down his body and he couldn't feel the sting of the first stitch or the alcohol, just pressure when Dean pushed down which felt weird and a cold splash when Dean finished the first section.

"Bastard ripped him open" Dean muttered, his voice quivering.

Bobby held by, handed Dean the supplies he needed and the fresh gauze as Sam watched with lazy fascination.

"He's gonna be okay Dean, just keep working...Sam, you okay there?"

Sam swallowed thickly. "I-ye...yeah..." he croaked, frowning his eyebrows when he tasted blood in his mouth and remembered the feeling of it rushing up his throat.

Dean's eyes constantly darted from his stitching, sealing the fatal wound and watching as Sam just stared at him, watched him like a brother.

Like Dean was still his hero.

Something in Dean's chest tightened and he thought strangely he hadn't felt that in awhile, the gut wrenching fear for something he-

Something he loved.

"Almost done Sammy" Dean said, knotting the last stitch and smoothing soothing cream over the length of Sam's abdomen, the skin around was still red, sore looking and he wiped the last trickle of blood and begain wrapping Sam up.

Dean rested his hand over Sam's chest when he'd finished, feeling the soft rhythm of Sam's heartbeat.

"Okay...you're okay" Dean's thumb lifted to smooth Sam's pain lines and Sam blinked up at him, sighing.

"Thankyou" Sam said huskily.

"S'alright. You'll be okay"

Bobby wheeled over, a wet cloth to wash the smeared blood from Sam's open chest and his hands, his face his hair-

"No" Sam coughed. "Thankyou...what you did..."

Sam breathed out, his eyes tearing. "Thanks..."

"Don't ever do that to an angel for me again okay? He nearly killed you Sammy"

"You would f'me..."

Dean caught a flash of one of Sam's dimples as his lips quirked.

"Yeah. I would" Dean smiled back, patting Sam's chest.

"Ah...uh..." Sam winced, everything throbbing under his skin.

"Get some sleep okay? I'll be right here when you wake up"

Sam shook his head softly "M'okay...m'fine"

Dean grinned. "Oh, you're so lying right through your ass right now"

"Shut up...can't feel my ass rigtht now"

Dean laughed. An honest to God, real laugh and Sam couldn't help despite the pain giving in to a laugh himself.

Bobby held out some fresh towels to the angel.

"That was a damn good rescue, thankyou" Bobby nodded, the angel wiping the blood running from his nose.

"I prayed to help him. That I could" Cas mumbled, eyes cast down.

Bobby paused.

"Damn"

"Sam had enough faith for all of us. Maybe I should...believe in my father again, and my brothers?"

Cas watched Sam smile, despite all he'd been through tonight and his soft hold on Dean's arm gently grasping.

He looked happy.

**Oh. I loved that episode, this ran away with me...eee...dear...:) Well...I was blown away.**

**:) I decided to get saving Adam. I'm a Samgirlwhore...I wanted some Sam bashing. :) Adam's way cool too tho**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
